Bully
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: Tony and Ziva's first true test as parents of high-school students. Tali is the target of a bully, and she doesn't want anyone to help. At first. Set in my 'What If' Storyline. WARNING: The following fic contains language and dark themes such as Self-Harm, Bullying, and Attempted Suicide. For these themes, this story is Rated 'M.' Reviews are still welcome.
1. Tali's Secret

**_This fic is NOT for the faint of heart. Just sayin'._**

* * *

Tali DiNozzo was keeping a secret. She wasn't telling her family: NCIS Director Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo (her father), Ziva David-DiNozzo (Her mother), Ari DiNozzo (her twin brother), or even her best friend, Timothy "TJ" McGee, Junior, what it was that she was hiding. Only Tali knew what was going on: She was being bullied.

She got home before her parents or her brother (Tony, being NCIS Director, was often required to stay late; Ziva was running a Krav Maga dojo, and those sessions were often nightmares; and Ari had football practice), and threw her backpack where she always did. Usually she enjoyed having the house to herself for a few hours after school, but today was NOT a normal day...

-Flashback-

_Tali had just finished eating lunch with TJ & Ari when the "return to class" bell rang. The group went their separate ways, each navigating their own maze to get back to class. Tali cursed her schedule because her class was on the other side of campus, and recently, that had made her the target of Max Kennedy, star Running Back and all-around Attention Whore. Whether it was verbal insults, internet chat-room rumors, or physical & psychological attacks, Kennedy was the textbook definition of the word "Bully." He had all but alienated Tali, and today was the worst so far, but the attacks had been getting worse for the past two weeks. Kennedy cornered her halfway back to class and shoved Tali into a set of lockers._

_"Hey, half-breed," Kennedy said, blocking Tali from escaping._

_"Get out of my way," Tali snapped._

_"I can't do that unless you do something for me first." Kennedy made a vulgar sign with one hand while using the other to hold Tali against the lockers._

_"Drop dead."_

_"C'mon, half-breed. I know you've done this for everyone else."_

_"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. GO... FUCK... YOURSELF." Tali thought she won. Kennedy was speechless, but speechless didn't mean out._

_Kennedy punched Tali before whispering in her ear, "You're garbage, half-breed. That's all you'll ever be. Nobody loves you." He spat in her face before walking off._

_"Chicken-shit coward," Tali muttered, standing back up. Instead of going back to class, she walked into the nearest bathroom and started crying. She stayed there until the end of class bell rang._

-End Flashback-

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

The front door opened, and Tali snapped out of her thoughts. She had her head in her hands, not even bothering with the world around her.

"Hey, Tals," Ari said, making Tali jump.

"Hey, Ari," Tali replied. "Football practice ended early."

"Yep. Coach got heat exhaustion." Ari was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge for a drink. When he got back to the living room, he saw Tali's face and dropped his Monster. "_**HOLY SHIT!**_ Tali, what happened?"

"Nothing," Tali lied. "I ran into a locker in gym class."

"We have the same gym class, and it's before lunch. _**What happened?**_"

"Leave me alone, Ari." Tali was starting to throw up defensive walls, and Ari was starting to get frustrated.

"Tali, either tell me or take your chances with _Ima_ and _Abba_. It's up to you."

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

"I'll take my chances." Tali stood up from the couch and stormed upstairs to her room. The next sound that Ari heard was the band Simple Plan.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome To My Life_

Tali listened to the song, crying into her pillow and dragging her knife across her forearm. She knew only one thing: She would rather feel self-inflicted pain than helpless at the hands of a Bully.

_**Review?**_


	2. Lies

Ari listened to Tali playing _Welcome To My Life_ on full blast for 45 minutes, trying every 5 to get her to tell him what was wrong. He was about to give up when Ziva walked through the front door.

"Something's wrong with Tali," he said as soon as the door opened.

"What is wrong with her?" Ziva asked.

"She won't tell me. But she has a black eye and maybe a broken nose."

Ziva bolted to the stairs and took them three at a time, and when she hit Tali's door, she was almost deafened by the music.

"Tali, open this door!" Ziva yelled, pounding on the door. Nothing. "Talia Caitlin DiNozzo, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Still nothing. Ziva sighed with exasperation and pulled her old lock-picking kit out of her pocket and used it.

Tali was face-down, sobbing into her pillow, and she didn't notice when Ziva yanked the power cord for the stereo out of the wall.

"Tali, what happened?" Ziva asked gently, walking over to Tali's bed and sitting down.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tali said.

"It will not get better if you do not talk about it."

"I don't want to." Tali sniffled and wiped a tear out of her eye before turning to look at the wall.

"Tali, let me see your face."

Tali reluctantly turned and looked at Ziva, whose facial expression was somewhere between shock and anger. Whatever story that Tali had for this bruise was sure to be a lie, and the fist-shaped imprint and dried blood seemed to solidify these suspicions: Tali was beaten up.

"Tali, clean your face and come downstairs. I am about to start dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Tali answered.

"Since when?"

"I'm just not hungry. I _get_ not hungry!" Tali threw her knife at the wall out of frustration. "Please leave me alone."

"Clean the blood off of your face, Tali. And then you _**WILL**_ tell me what happened." Ziva looked Tali over, noticing the fresh cut on her arm as well. "Then you are coming downstairs so I can patch up your arm."

Tali rolled her eyes into her pillow before reluctantly leaving her room and walking to the bathroom (Under Ziva's watchful eye) in order to wash the blood off of her face and forearm. After about 5 minutes, the blood was washed off and Tali allowed Ziva to wrap the wound on her arm.

"Are you going to eat something?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe later," Tali said. "Right now, I just want to be left alone."

As it turned out, 'later' meant midnight. Tali snuck down from her room to raid the fridge for a bite to eat. She sat down to eat her monster sandwich when another voice made her jump.

"Did you eat dinner, Tali?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Tali lied. "Why are you asking?"

"That sandwich would make Dagwood Bumstead proud. I used to do the same thing if I missed dinner."

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

"I married your mom. So what happened? Why'd you miss dinner?"

"_Abba_, what makes you think something happened?"

"You've never missed dinner. And I already know about your injuries, so save 'gym class' for someone else."

"There was a fight at school today," Tali invented on the spot. "One of the punches went wild and hit me in the face."

Tony nodded suspiciously, assembling his own Dagwood. Tali shook her head in disbelief as Tony sat down to eat.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore," Tali joked.

"I had a late night; don't judge me. Finish that and get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Tali nodded and wolfed down the rest of her food (plus two cans of soda) before giving Tony a good-night hug. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, this thing with Kennedy was a one-time deal and would blow over.

_**Review?**_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_**Quite a bit of this chapter is pretty dark... You have been warned.**_

* * *

Tali was wrong in her assumption that Kennedy was just going to leave her alone. The beatings got worse and the self-inflicted cuts on Tali's arms got deeper. Her grades slipped, and she started missing so much school that a rumor began circulating that she was pregnant. Ari and TJ knew this was a bunch of crap, but that didn't stop two-thirds of the student body from believing that it was true.

Report cards were sent home at the end of the first week of November. Kennedy stepped up his torture that week, and the worst was that Friday. He accosted Tali after school, about four hours before kickoff of the Homecoming football game.

Tali was hurrying down a hallway, trying to get out of the school as fast as she possibly could when she was thrown into a locker.

"Going somewhere?" Kennedy asked, placing a hand around Tali's throat.

"Home," Tali said. "Away from you."

"I don't think so. You're doing something for me first." He reached his other hand up her shirt and she gouged his at eyes. He snapped and started pummeling Tali before pinning her back against the lockers. "If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ that I'm the one behind this, I am going to _kill_ you." He spat in her face again and walked off like the coward that he was.

Tali sunk back against the lockers, choking back tears for the better part of fifteen minutes. She ran out of the school when she heard the football team coming and she kept running the entire way home.

...-_-...

Tali locked herself in the bathroom for 3 hours as she scrubbed her skin raw in the shower. Never in her life had she felt as violated as she did at this moment.

"TALI!" Tony's voice echoed through the house so loud that Tali was able to hear it over the running water.

"Fuck," Tali muttered. She got out of the shower and put on her most worn set of sweats before heading downstairs.

Tony was pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for Tali when his phone started ringing.

"DiNozzo."

"_Tony, are you coming to the game tonight?_" Ziva asked.

"Not tonight," Tony answered. "Kick-off isn't for another hour anyway."

"_Tony, this is Ari's first Homecoming Game. You know he will be upset if you are not here._"

"I know. But I have something to take care of tonight."

"_What are you doing?_"

"I'm gonna spend some father/daughter time with Tali." Tony looked up and saw Tali coming. "Speak of the devil. Gotta go, Zi. See you after the game. Love you." Click.

"Yes, _Abba_?" Tali asked.

"Report card," Tony answered, holding out his hand. "Now."

Tali tensed up as she handed Tony her report card. He read her grades and asked only one question. "Tali, are you being bullied?"

"What?" Tali scoffed. "No."

"Tali, stop lying to me. I know it's happening, but I can't help you if you don't open up. Tali, _please talk to me._ You might not believe this, but I was bullied in high school too. Trust me, it doesn't get better unless you talk about it. So talk to me, Tali."

Tali slowly nodded before breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged Tony, and he returned the hug, but not before crumpling up Tali's report card and throwing it in the trash.

"How long?" Tony gently asked.

"Third week of school," Tali answered.

"Who?"

"He's on the football team. He said he'd kill me if I tell anyone his name."

"Did you tell Ari? He might be able to figure out who it is."

"You're the only other person that knows the truth, _Abba._"

"Ari's about to." Tony picked his phone up off the table and called his son.

...-_-...

Ari was trying to get into that place, one that he liked to be in for every game. So when his phone rang, he was a little upset.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ari, Tali's being bullied by someone on the team," Tony said. "For a Freshman, you carry some heavy weight on that team. I want you to find the person responsible and make him wish he was never born."

"On it." Click. Ari locked his phone in his locker and looked at his teammates, his wrists twitching. One of these guys was bullying Tali, and he had to find out who it was. He trusted each member of the team with his life, but they were _all_ suspects now.

The coach's whistle pierced the air; it was time for the pregame pep talk.

"I don't have to tell you how important this game is. This is _Homecoming._ This is _OUR GAME_! Don Bosco's players have been running their mouths in every media outlet for the last two weeks. But now, the time for talk is OVER! Let's show 'em: You mess with the Bulls..."

"YOU GET THE HORNS!" The team yelled. The rest of the team ran out of the locker room, but Ari hang back to talk to Coach.

"Gunny Martin, do you have a second?" Ari asked.

"What's on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gunny asked.

"My dad called me before you came out of your office. Apparently, someone on the team is bullying my sister, and I would like your permission to address the team after the game."

"You got it, Ari. Now get your ass out there before I drop you for 25."

"OORAH."

"And Kennedy is benched tonight. Be sure you step it up tonight."

Ari nodded, running out of the locker room and joining the team behind the Bulls banner.

_**Review? Toda.**_


	4. Ari's Warning

_**This Chapter is called "Ari's Warning" for a reason.**_

* * *

After a 77-3 thrashing of Don Bosco (fueled by Ari's perfect completion percentage and 9 straight touchdown passes in the second half), the team was gathered in the locker room for the presentation of the game ball and (Though only Ari and Coach knew it) someone was about to be called out.

"Settle down!" Coach yelled over the raucous noise of the players. "HEY! SHUT UP!"

The team quieted down, and, with the exception of Kennedy (Who was playing on his phone), the entire team turned to Coach, and more specifically, the game ball.

"The recipient of tonight's ball broke records that have stood for the last 25 years. DiNozzo, think fast!"

"Thanks, Gunny," Ari said, standing and facing the team. "This means a lot, but I have other business to attend to right now. Someone in this room is messing with my sister. The exact word used was 'bullying.' Each and every one of you know how I feel about bullies, so-"

"What else did she say?" Kennedy suddenly asked.

"That's all I know right now," Ari snapped. "But when I find out who's responsible, I intend to make him wish he never messed with my sister." Ari scanned the crowd, looking for signs of guilt. He stopped on Kennedy, who was looking nervous and down & to the left. "You got something to add, Kennedy?"

"No," Kennedy said, a little too quickly. "Why?"

Ari's face changed, and he looked mad enough to kill. "Grab your shit and step outside. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

Every eye in the room turned to Kennedy.

"Fuck you," he snapped.

"Have it your way then," Ari said. He charged at Kennedy and pinned the bully against his locker. "You fucking coward. You've been torturing _my blood_ for the past two months. If you even _THINK_ about messing with Tali again, I will beat you to within an inch of your life. Nod if you understand what I am saying right now."

Kennedy slowly nodded before being thrown onto the floor. Ari took care to tread on the bastard's groin when collecting his stuff and when leaving the locker room.

"_Laila tov,_" Ari said to his teammates at the door.


	5. TJ's Request

Tony and Tali were sitting on the couch, eating pizza and watching _Ted_ when Tali got a text from Ari.

"_We won. 77-3. And Kennedy should leave you alone now._"

"_Congrats and thanks,_" Tali texted back.

"_You're running with me & TJ tomorrow. No buts._"

"_Fine._" Tali put her phone down and a small smile crossed her face.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Ari said he solved my bully problem," Tali replied. "And the Bulls won."

"What was the final?"

"77-3."

"Ouch. So you gonna run with Ari and TJ tomorrow?"

Before Tali could answer, the sound of squealing tires in the driveway announced Ziva and Ari's arrival. Ziva was inside first, and she grabbed a slice of pizza off of Tony's plate.

"How was the game?" Tony asked, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"One-sided," Ari said, rubbing his shoulder. "99.9 percent total QBR; I was sacked on the first play from scrimmage. Ran for 175 and a TD; threw 9 straight in the second half. Defense was on fire. Tali, heads up."

"Hmm?" Tali looked up just in time to catch the game ball that Ari tossed her. "_Toda._"

"I figured you could use some cheering up, and that's why you're running with me and TJ tomorrow."

"What time?"

"0500, rain or shine."

Tali nodded. "What about you-know-who?"

"He even thinks about messing with you again, he'll wish he was never born."

"Thanks, Ari." Tali stood up from the couch and went upstairs. "_Laila tov._"

0430, the next morning.

Tali was woken up to _Reveille_ playing right in her ear.

"Ari, I am going to kill you," she growled.

"Do I sound like Ari?" TJ joked, causing Tali to jump.

"What are you doing in my room, McCriminal?"

"Ari let me in. Now get up."

"After I kill Ari. And I thought we ran at 0500?"

"Calisthenics first," Ari said, appearing in the doorway. Tali threw one of her shoes at him, but it missed wildly, bouncing off of Tony and Ziva's door.

"Crap." Tali scrambled, kicking Ari and TJ out of her room so she could get dressed.

"She seems pissed," TJ said.

"You think, McGee?" Ari replied.

"Working on your Gibbs, I see. Why?"

"Joining the Corps when I turn 17, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And I'm dragging you with me."

TJ gulped, then changed the subject. "Ari, can I, uh-?"

"You want to ask Tali out, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cool with it, but you need to get the old man's permission first. Good luck."

"Old man?" Tony's voice made TJ and Ari jump a mile. "What do you mean, 'old man'?"

"Well," Ari said, "Erm..."

"You're not exactly a Spring Chicken," Tali said, coming out of her room.

"And your Mom thinks that you don't have my sense of humor," Tony joked. "Go on, get out of here. And don't forget your knives," he added to Tali and Ari.

"Got 'em," they answered. TJ checked his watch, then motioned to Tali and Ari. The three of them thundered down the stairs, and Tony stood in his bedroom doorway, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

_**Review? The next chapter will get pretty dark, so this is fair warning. Toda.**_


	6. Goodbye

Tali was still extremely sore that Monday when school resumed. From what she heard, Ari had put the fear of God into Kennedy when they had their little "chat" after the game on Friday. But there was also a rumor circulating that Kennedy had bought a gun and was planning to use it. This story worried Tali, so for most of the day she walked around with her hands in her pockets, her left keeping a tight grip on the knife that she carried all the time. ('_Thanks for Rule 9, Grandpa Gibbs. Abba is using it now,_' she thought.)

Her day was one of the best that she'd had in a long time... until 6th Period Biology ended. While she was walking to her 7th Period class (English), she felt a sharp kick in the small of her back, right near her kidneys.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" Kennedy roared, lifting Tali back to her feet. He pinned her up against a wall, driving his forearm into her throat. "I said that if anyone found out, you'd be _dead._ I'm gonna enjoy this."

...-_-...

TJ kept looking around for Tali, surprised that she was missing a movie day, especially since _The Great Dictator_ was one of her favorite movies. But then a horrible thought struck him: What if Kennedy got to her?

Under the pretense of going to the bathroom, TJ ducked out of class to look for Tali. He looked almost everywhere, and he was about to give up when he heard a banging sound coming from a locker... _his_ locker. Not even a second after TJ got his locker open, Tali flew out and threw her arms around him, tears falling like Niagara Falls down her face. TJ was shaking with anger as he texted Ari, "_Hallway. NOW._"

"What happened, Tali?" TJ asked, trying to keep his voice calm and his temper in check.

"K- Kennedy happened," Tali stammered. "He jumped me on my way to class and..." She trailed off and started sobbing into TJ's shirt as Ari came around the corner and crouched next to his sister and his friend.

"What happened?" He asked, putting his hand on Tali's shoulder. "TALI! _**What happened?**_"

Tali looked up from TJ's shoulder and glared at Ari. "What do you think?"

Ari took one good look at Tali's face, and his blood pressure boiled over. His pupils contracted and his wrists started twitching, a tell-tale sign (To his closest friends) that someone was about to get hurt. BADLY.

"TJ, you stay with her," Ari said, opening his locker.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked, worried that Ari was about to do something stupid.

"It doesn't concern you." Ari slipped a knife into his pocket (to accompany the one strapped to his ankle), and started to walk off, but Tali caught his arm.

"Kennedy has a gun, Ari," she said. "He threatened to shoot me if I didn't-"

"I am going to fucking kill that bastard."

"Ari, don't."

"Tali-"

Ari was cut off by the bell ringing. The day was over, and Tali muttered a quick thank-you prayer.

"TJ, you walk Tali home," Ari ordered. "_**DON'T**_ let her out of your sight until someone else gets home. Do you understand?"

"Got it," TJ answered. "What are you gonna do, Ari?"

"I don't know." Ari looked around the corner and his wrists started twitching even worse. "He's coming. GO."

TJ pulled Tali back to her feet, and with Ari's help, got her outside before Kennedy came around the corner. Ari bade TJ & Tali farewell and headed to the weight room, where he knew Kennedy was sure to be, because there was no game this week.

"Tali, you REALLY need to tell your parents what happened," TJ said.

"You know what will happen," Tali replied. "They'll kill-"

"And they'd be more subtle about it than Ari will. You know that's true."

"Shut up, dork."

"Hey..." TJ made a face, and Tali started laughing.

...-_-...

Tali had fallen asleep with her head on TJ's shoulder by the time that Ari got home. TJ was close to dozing off as well, at least until his phone started buzzing.

"Yeah?" He answered groggily.

"_Timothy McGee, Junior, where are you?!_"

"I'm with Ari and Tali, Mom."

"_What are you doing?_"

"Tali's sleeping, I'm watching _Rocky,_ and Ari just got home."

"_Why didn't you call or text me to let me know?_"

"I texted Dad and told him."

"_You did?_"

"Yes. SO _why_ are you yelling at me?"

Click.

Ari stood behind the couch, laughing quietly. "That reminded me of _21 Jump Street,_" he joked.

"What?" TJ asked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You know," Tali said, stretching. "The movie."

Ari grinned maliciously. "Mom, get off the phone!" He suddenly yelled.

"I'm sorry, Doug, my teen son," Tali said.

"MOM!"

"I love you, honey. Doug. Dougie. Douglas McQuaid."

"Mom, so serious right now! STOP!" Ari and Tali started laughing at the look on TJ's face.

"What the hell was that?" TJ asked.

"That's from the movie," Tali said.

"You two are nuts." The next sound TJ made was a squeal of pain; Tali was giving him a purple nurple.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch, TJ," Ari joked. "1530."

TJ jumped to his feet like his hair was on fire. "Gotta run. See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, Teej," Tali said, giving TJ a hug.

...-_-...

About half an hour after TJ left, Tali retired to her room. Ziva got home ten minutes later while Ari was raiding the fridge.

"Hello?" She called loudly.

"In here," Ari replied.

"Where is Tali?" Ziva asked when she reached the kitchen.

Ari pointed to the ceiling. "Upstairs. You missed her by ten."

"Really?"

"Yes. But before you talk to her, there's something you need to know first. Her bully problem got a lot worse today."

"I thought you took care of it?"

"I did too. But he brought a gun to school today and threatened Tali with it after he beat the hell out of her."

Ziva turned and bolted up the stairs, and Ari returned to raiding the fridge, at least until he heard a blood-curdling scream from above his head.

"_**TALI!**_"

Ari dropped what he was holding and ran up the stairs to Tali's room.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Call your father. NOW!"

Ari nodded and called Tony as Ziva called 911.

"_Director DiNozzo's office._"

"I need to speak to the Director," Ari said. "It's a family emergency."

"_Please hold._"

Ari started pacing outside Tali's room, watching as Ziva attempted to revive her. Then his eyes fell to Tali's bed, upon which were open bottles of sleeping pills and vodka. Ari was relieved when he heard Tony's voice on the other end of the line.

"Director DiNozzo."

"_Dad, you need to get home, NOW!_"

"What happened, Ari?"

"_Tali just tried to kill herself; sleeping pills and vodka._"

Tony ran from his office to the elevator, the worst possible scenarios running through his mind. "I'm on my way. Tell your Mom to go with Tali."

"_She just left in the ambulance; she told me to wait for you._"

"I'll be there in 5." Click.

Not even two seconds after Tony hung up, Ari got a call from TJ.

"_Ari, what happened?_"

"What?"

"_Tali texted me 'Goodbye' about ten minutes ago. What-_"

"She just tried to commit suicide. She's going to Washington General, and I'll call you when I know more." Click. Ari ran down the stairs to meet Tony outside, muttering a quick prayer for Tali as he went.

_**Review?**_


	7. Rage of the Father

At the hospital, Tony was pacing, Ziva praying, while waiting for an update on Tali. After an agonizing two hours, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" She said, looking for Tony and Ziva.

Tony stopped pacing and looked at the doctor. "Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Jackson," the doctor said. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Ziva!"

Ziva snapped her head up, obviously about to chew Tony out for yelling her name. But, when she saw Tony talking to a doctor, she immediately stood and walked over to join them. "How is Tali?" She asked.

"Your daughter is stable, but critical," the doctor replied. "Another five minutes, and we would have lost her. We have her sedated right now, so she's resting comfortably. There's something else as well."

"What?" Tony asked.

Dr. Jackson hesitated. "There is reason for me to believe that your daughter was sexually assaulted in the last twenty-four hours. I need your permission to do a rape kit-"

"Do it," Tony ordered. "And send it to the lab at NCIS. _**NOW!**_"

The doctor nodded and hurried back to the room where Tali was, and Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling the lab, and more importantly, Abby.

...-_-...

"You're on the air!" Abby said, shouting slightly over the music in the background.

"_Turn it off, Abbs,_" Tony said, yelling a little bit.

"Sorry!" Abby turned the music off before returning to the speaker phone. "What can I do for you, Mr. Director?"

"_Don't start that again._"

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"_Tali's in the hospital. They're sending you a rape kit. I need the results fast._"

"Oh, my God! What happened?!"

"_She's been getting bullied for the better part of the last three months. She tried to kill herself earlier. Another five minutes, and I'd be talking to Palmer, not you._"

Abby crossed herself before asking the question foremost in her mind. "Why the rape kit?"

"_The doctor seems to think that Tali may have been raped in the last 24 hours. I want the DNA run through every database you can think of and then some._"

"When will it get here?" Abby was repressing the urge to vomit, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"_Soon. Cooper just showed up and signed for it._"

"Is Tim there?"

"_Yep. And so is TJ._"

"Tony, I am _so_ sorry about what happened."

"_Not as sorry as the son of a bitch that did this. I can guarantee you that._" Click.

...-_-...

Tony put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Ari and TJ. If anyone knew what he wanted to know, they would.

"Ari, TJ, I need a name," he said calmly.

"Max Kennedy," Ari said, his voice hoarse from the shouting match he'd had with Kennedy in the weight room.

"Isn't he the Running Back on-"

"He was; he got cut from the team after Homecoming."

Tony started for the exit, motioning to Ari and TJ. "Both of you. Follow me."

...-_-...

Thanks to directions from both Ari and TJ, Tony found himself parked outside a house four blocks away from his own.

"Are you both sure this time?" He asked.

"Definitely," they answered.

"Good. **_Stay in the car._** If he runs, go after him."

"Got it."

Tony exited his car and walked up to he door, his I.D. in hand. He pounded on the door, waiting for a response.

Kennedy opened the door, looked at Tony, and asked, "What do you want, Grandpa?"

Tony flashed his I.D. "NCIS. I'm Director Anthony _DiNozzo_. I believe you know my daughter, you son of a bitch."

Kennedy's eyes darted left and right before he knocked Tony to the ground and took off running. Ari and TJ looked at each other, nodded, and took off after Kennedy, who was running at full speed down the block. However, his speed was no match for the son of an ex-assassin and Ohio State Point Guard. Ari caught him within seconds and knocked him to the ground, leading with his fists after Kennedy was down. Having seen what this bastard had driven his sister to doing, as well as "accidentally" overhearing what the doctor told Tony and Ziva, Ari wasted no time pounding Kennedy to a pulp, at least until TJ pulled him off and added a few kicks of his own. It was while TJ was beating Kennedy for what he did that Tony showed up, and he had to pull his godson away from the bully so he could actually arrest him. That didn't go so well, mainly because Kennedy actually pulled the gun he'd gotten his hands on and smacked Tony across the face, earning punts to his head from Ari and TJ. While TJ made sure Kennedy stayed down, Ari checked on Tony.

"You alright, Dad?"

"I've been better," Tony replied, holding his nose.

Ari pointed at Tony's busted nose. "What's this? Number three or number four?"

"Five. I'll get it looked at when we get to the Navy Yard."

"Uh, 'we'?"

"Yes. You and McJunior need to give statements anyway, and not just to NCIS; I'm pretty sure that Metro may want statements from you two as well."

"Of course."

...-_-...

After a short and profane call from Tony, Interrogation 1 was cleared and set up for Kennedy. Tony was handling the interrogation, with Ari, TJ, & Cooper watching from Observation. The interrogation was... uncomfortable... to say the least.

"So," Tony said, pacing around the small room. "**_You're_** the bastard that's been tormenting my daughter. Why? Just for shits and giggles? Or is there something _**seriously fucking wrong**_ in your head?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kennedy lied.

"The hell you don't. My daughter is in the hospital because of you."

The most microscopic smirk crossed Kennedy's face. It was not hard to tell that he was proud of what he had done. "Yeah? She gonna die soon?"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Tony punched a hole in the wall, actually glad that he was the Director right at that moment, because he wanted to shoot Kennedy. His phone vibrated; he got a text from Abby with the DNA results from the rape kit that was sent from the hospital. The message read two words: "_Max Kennedy._"

"Was it not enough to physically abuse her?" Tony asked.

"What?" Kennedy asked in reply, playing stupid.

"You raped my daughter, you bastard."

Kennedy sneered. "That little half-breed bitch wanted it. She's lying."

Tony snapped. He pulled Kennedy out of the chair and pinned him against the glass. "You motherfucker. That's my daughter you're talking about! You know what? Fuck it. I hope that you get your ass torn up in prison, because that's where you're going."

"On what charge?"

"Let's start with a weapons charge. But that's the least of your worries. There's also Aggravated Assault, Battery, Aggravated Assault With A Deadly Weapon, Assault on a Federal Officer, Assault With A Deadly Weapon on a Federal Officer, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Assault, Statutory Rape, and Attempted Murder."

"Attempted Murder? I thought she was just in the hospital."

"She tried to kill herself because of what you did. If you think I'm going to let you walk, you've got another thing coming. And when you get to prison, I will make sure every inmate knows what you did. As it was put in _The Shawshank Redemption_, 'You'll think you've been fucked by a train.' Do you doubt this?"

"Go to hell." Kennedy spat in Tony's face like he had done so many times to Tali, and ended up face-down on the ground, handcuffed again. Tony motioned to Cooper behind the glass to get Kennedy to Metro for booking.

"Metro Detectives are already here," Cooper said. "You, Ari, and TJ need to give them statements."

Tony nodded. "Sure. Just turn him over before I kill him."

"Done." Cooper pulled Kennedy to his feet and escorted him to the detectives while Tony regained his composure. He suddenly found himself flashing back to Somalia, and what Saleem did to Ziva. He yelled in anger and punched the glass, shattering it and splitting open his knuckles. He let the blood fall free as he walked out of the room.

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_  
_ Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_  
_ Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_  
_ Can you hear me?_  
_ No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_  
_ You're a bully_

_**Review? Toda.**_


	8. Never Gonna Be Alone

For the next five days, Tali was listed as being in critical condition. Due to the severity of her injuries, even though DC Metro had Kennedy locked up, Tony, Ziva, Ari, and TJ still had to give the detectives detailed statements about what happened. That Friday, TJ paid Tali a visit, and even though she was still sedated, that didn't keep TJ from talking to her.

"Hey," he said, taking Tali's hand. "A lot of people are worried about you, Tals, and it's not just our families, either. _Everyone_ at school is worried about you, too. Well, except Kennedy of course. But Ari and I put the bastard in his place, though." TJ stopped, then took a breath before continuing. "You have to pull through this, Tali. I don't want to think about what life would be like without you. _At lo levad._"

"Shut up, dork." Tali was awake, and she squeezed TJ's hand as he squeezed hers.

"When did you wake up?" TJ asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Somewhere around the part where you said that you didn't want to think about what life would be like without me. Did you really mean that?"

TJ nodded and brushed Tali's hair out of her face. "Yes, I did."

"Thanks, Teej. And to be honest, I don't want to imagine life without you either."

TJ's grin got wider, and he changed the subject. "Have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Tali asked in reply.

"Kennedy got busted. He's done."

"So I don't have to worry about him anymore?"

"Nope. And because all parties involved were required to give Metro Detectives statements, coupled with a very disturbing interrogation at NCIS, Kennedy is facing a Weapons Charge, which is the least of his worries. He's also been charged with Aggravated Assault, Battery, Aggravated Assault With A Deadly Weapon, Assault on a Federal Officer, Assault With A Deadly Weapon on a Federal Officer, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Assault, Statutory Rape, and Attempted Murder."

Tali wanted details. "Who did the interrogation?"

"Your Dad. And Kennedy about shit his pants."

"Tim, what have I told you about your language?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Sorry, Dad." TJ took a dollar from his pocket and handed it to his father, Deputy NCIS Director Timothy (No-Middle-Name) McGee, Senior.

"I heard your conversation," McGee said. "It's about time."

"Dad, can you give us a minute - ALONE?" TJ asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure. I'll just be outside. Yell if you need anything." McGee walked back into the waiting area, and TJ turned to Tali.

"I have to break Rule 6," he said.

"What?" Tali asked.

"I'm sorry. There is no way in hell that this should have gone as far as it did."

"I'm sorry, too," Ari said, popping up from out of nowhere. "I should've told someone the moment I suspected something."

"Stop blubbering, both of you," Tali said. "This is starting to become the apology scene from a crappy movie."

"Right," Ari said. Sensing the tension in the room, he added, "I'll be out there."

Ari left, and Tali again gently squeezed TJ's hand before kissing him on the cheek. And as she and TJ laughed away the hours until she could go home, she realized he was right.

_You're never gonna be alone_  
_ From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_ I won't let you fall._  
_ When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._  
_ We're gonna see the world out,_  
_ I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day._

...-_-...

A little under two months passed. Tony was still adjusting to the fact that Tali was dating TJ (When he first found out, he said, "C'mon, really?"), even though everyone had said that it was inevitable.

Christmas rolled around, and the DiNozzo and McGee families (The remaining of what some Agents called "The Old Guard") were gathered at the DiNozzo house to celebrate.

Ari was having a laugh at Tali being suspended from school (For saying "Fuck Off" to the school shrink); Tony and McSenior were watching College Football after being banned from the kitchen; Ziva & Abby were putting the finishing touches on dinner; and Tali had TJ cornered under the mistletoe.

Tali was the life of the party, laughing and joking like the past three months were only a bad dream, and by the time that they were all gathered around the table, she realized that she had so much to be thankful for. Tali knew that not every bullying victim got a second chance, and she counted each day after what happened as a gift. She wasn't alone, and she had the friends and the family to prove it.

_**So, that's it for this story. Review?**_


	9. Author's Note

Bully A/N:

**_Hello. My screen name is Agent Gibbs, and the story that you have just read is called "Bully." Multiple fanfics and actual episodes of __NCIS__ tackle certain problems in society. The one that I have yet to see (Or Read) is bullying. Bullying is a serious problem, even greater than the media leads us to believe. This is not a "Politically motivated" story, just a look at what's happening in America's schools EVERY DAY! On average, over 160,000 children stay home from school daily because they are being bullied. SEVERAL signs of bullying have been placed into this story, including self-harm, loss of appetite, lying to parents about mysterious bruises, a feeling of alienation, skipping school, declining grades, and attempted suicide._**

**_You may be asking yourself how a person could write such graphically detailed descriptions of what happens to those who are bullied. The answer is simple: I was bullied in school myself. I am not afraid to admit it, and I have the scars to prove it. But it has made me stronger, and I have devoted my life to seeing bullying and the damage that it causes eradicated. If you have been bullied, or are being bullied, you are not alone. Someone will always be there to help you._**

**_Even if your kids were not bullied, or are not being bullied in school, they see it all the time at school. Teach your kids to be more than bystanders. Encourage them to Stand Up and Speak Out when they witness bullying._**

**_To learn more and find out how YOU can stop bullying, visit stopbullying .gov_**

**_AT LO LEVAD_**


End file.
